Have You Ever Danced with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight?
by Lenore483
Summary: Rowena regrets the deal she made with Rumpelstiltskin when her daughter disappears with her diadem. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and Diagon Alley II
_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I am Chaser 3 for the Falmouth Falcons._

 _Our prompt this round was, 'falcon'._

 _Word count prompt:_ _2751 - 3000_

 _Optional prompts:_

 _Quote: All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us - JRR Tolkien_

 _Emotion: Surprise_

 _Word: cosmos_

 _Final word count: 2933_

* * *

 _All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us - John Ronald Reuel Tolkien_

The stars shone brightly and the moon was full. One could pick out every single constellation visible in the night sky.

As her falcon flew away, Rowena couldn't help but stare at it. She wondered if it was too late, and if her message was for naught.

Her daughter and the diadem were her two most precious items, and now, both of them were gone because of her folly. Perchance her daughter was right in what she'd said: Rowena had lost her heart, and her head was in the stars.

Part of her still stared at the sky and wished for _him_ to come and save her, but, as every other time she wished for _him_ , _he_ did not.

The falcon blended together with the sky at last. She could name all of the stars now. Her interest lay both with Astronomy and Astrology, unlike Salazar. Witches and Wizards were just fooling themselves, in his opinion, to believe that the stars affected fate and destiny — two terms he found ridiculous.

Still, the great cosmos was a mystery. One she loved to lose herself in. The stars had once reminded her that she was insignificant in the whole. As a young ambitious girl, it had calmed her, knowing that up there in the sky, the magnificent stars shone down on them.

She had been staring at Mars the first time _he_ had appeared; maybe that had something to do with _his_ arrival? At the present, _he_ seemed like a work of fiction or a figment of her imagination, haunting her dreams.

Now she knew the time she had was precious. It was a hard lesson to learn after having lived a lifetime and lost everything.

She wished she had been more like Godric. He lived in the present and made the most of everything. Or maybe, she should have been more like Helga. Her best friend in life knew that books and dreams were passing afflictions. What mattered most of all were people. Friends, lovers, sons and daughters. Not _him_ , even if she wanted _him_ to mean the world to her.

Rowena had always lived in the past. Thinking of past discoveries, wanting to learn everything. She and Salazar might not get along on matters that Godric and Helga deemed important, but they could stay up for hours discussing magical theory. Their friendship was based solely on that.

Salazar would never care to hear about the dream that had led her to be so distraught now.

When her dreams had first led her to this spot, she had been pleased to discover how easily she could see the stars. Enough so that she named the school in honor of the warty hog that she had followed in her dreams. Helga had supported her in the name, even if she seemed to dislike it. Salazar had hated it, and Godric had laughed his boisterous laugh and declared it the best name ever.

This was followed by an impromptu song — one that Godric thought should be the school song — and another drink for Godric. For some reason, the students thought the song was hilarious and decided it was a good choice for the school song, to Salazar's annoyance.

Even now, standing in the Astronomy tower, she could still hear some student singing the odd song. It almost made her smile, but only just.

For the dream that had awoken her and sent her out with her falcon was one she could not ignore. It was one that would lay heavily on her shoulders as it foretold that death would soon be upon her.

* * *

She stood atop the castle in the Astronomy Tower, once more staring at the stars. Her friends had tried to stop her, thinking her late night wanderings were the cause of her sudden illness. She could never tell them the truth. The terrible secret was that her coughs and shivers were because of her daughter disappearing, thereby ruining Rowena's deal.

A breeze blew against her cheek, the cold Scottish wind a reminder of the chill that had settled in her heart.

Her blue eyes scanned the sky once more, looking for signs of her trusted friend returning with news from her daughter. She might never be able to see her daughter again, but maybe Rowena would be lucky, and her daughter would let her know that she was safe.

At last, a gray dot appeared out of the brilliant Milky Way — her falcon returning. As it drew close, she was faced with its empty talons and her subsequently sinking heart. Rowena let her prized familiar land on her outstretched arm and stroked its soft feathers. Her mind wandered as the bird preened under her touch.

How would she get her daughter back now?

"Rowena?"

She turned around quickly, making her falcon shriek.

"You gave me a fright!" she exclaimed, her heart pounding against her chest. Her cheeks flared with color, her limbs prickled with adrenaline, and she could feel blood rush through her body as her breathing sped up.

If any of her friends were to know of her late night wanderings, she would be in for an annoying lecture. The baron could be trusted to keep a secret, however. Taking a deep breath, she waited for her heart to slow down to a steady beat, before replying. "I did not know you were up this late as well."

"I must admit, my sleep has been troubled since Lady Helena left."

He walked up next to Rowena, hands clasped at his back, and took to staring at the stars as well.

"If only I knew she was safe," he said in such a low voice Rowena barely caught it.

Rowena's heart jumped. She had kept it a secret from all of them, but, of course, he would know. The man had fallen so deeply for her daughter that he always knew what was happening with Helena. Her daughter had been oblivious to the entire thing while every other person in the school had noted how the baron's usually harsh eyes would soften when she entered a room.

At one point, Rowena had spoken to her daughter about such things. When the baron was brought up and said to be a fitting suitor, her daughter had turned a fierce glare on her. The baron had proclaimed his love, but Helena had no deeper feelings for him than she had for any other man.

As such, Rowena knew it was wrong, but she could not help asking, "What if someone were to bring her back?"

"My Lady?"

"Would you do me this favor? I know not of any other man that would guard my daughter's virtue as you."

The man was as prideful as his Head of House, and Rowena knew how to play on that. Over the years, she had picked up a few tricks from Salazar, not that she would ever admit to such a thing. She also knew her words were untrue, for the baron would seize any opportunity to have Helena's hand in marriage. A scandalous pregnancy would trap her in a marriage with him.

"I shall do as My Lady commands," he said and bowed to her.

Hiding a smirk — another dreadful tendency she had picked up from Salazar — she responded, "Thank you, My Lord."

The baron left her alone once more, leaving her to study the stars for any predictions of his journey.

* * *

Unease suffocated her and mangled her otherwise sound sleep. The clock chimed midnight, and her mind was transported back — to when she made the deal that had sealed her fate.

 _She had just gotten a falcon from her father, a beautiful merlin with piercing eyes and sharp talons. It was her wish to join her beloved father in the hunt, but, as a lady, she was not permitted to participate in the same manner as men. Therefore, she had been gifted this falcon to hunt with, one which she could already feel herself forming a bond to._

 _A lady of the court should not be out at night, but Rowena preferred the night air and starry sky to heavy ball gowns and company that smothered her. She spotted a shooting star in the sky, and, for a moment, she wished that her life was different._

 _As she released the falcon, it cried a shrill shriek, piercing the night air and turning everything quiet. The wind seemed to stop, the bugs that had been buzzing had fallen silent, the only sound was a distant clock chiming as midnight struck._

 _"Good morrow to you, Rowena Ravenclaw."_

 _His voice sounded like it was meant only to be heard when everyone else had left. Above, her falcon circled but dared not venture closer. It seemed torn between its owner and wanting to escape the ominous presence of the man with the exotic accent and rolling_ _r's._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am but a man that can grant_ _your every desire."_

 _Her mouth hung open — not in a blatant manner, but certainly one not fit for a lady of her stature — as she stared at the man that had appeared out of nowhere and promised the world. He was taller than her by a head, with muscles that spoke of heavy labor, yet he carried himself like royalty, his dark hair hanging down into his eyes, hiding their color._

 _"I have everything I could want," she responded in what she thought was a light-hearted manner._

 _"Is that true?"_

 _Something about his voice called to her and dragged her deepest desire to the surface. She did not want the court; she wanted knowledge, freedom, magic._

 _"For a price."_

 _"I'll give you my necklace if you can grant me freedom from life at court."_

 _His fingers rolled out in an inviting manner, letting her drop the necklace in them._

 _"Your wish is my desire."_

 _At last, she saw into the depths of his eyes. They were like spun gold, magical and enchanting, like the man they belonged to._

 _The next time, she was staring at the stars once more, wishing she knew what they were all named._

 _A falcon shrieked, the clock chimed midnight, and he appeared._

 _"Please," she said._

 _He smirked, and she shuddered. His appearance was too pleasant to be foreboding, so she blamed her shivers on the cold._

 _"What is your desire, Rowena Ravenclaw?"_

 _"Grant me wisdom," she pleaded._

 _The price, this time, was all her jewelry; one of the items he turned into what she desired: a diadem granting knowledge._

 _The third time, she noticed the signs and knew he would come to her, granting her last wish._

 _"I'll give you anything."_

 _"I want your firstborn child on the eve of her 18th birthday."_

 _Rowena had not planned for a child, but as her mind had opened up with the knowledge she craved, she wished for one last thing: magic._

 _"Yes."_

In the dark of the night, nothing spoke of _his_ arrival except for that voice and two golden eyes. "The deal has been broken."

"I tried —"

"You may recover from this illness, but alas, only if you guess my name."

She had no time to respond before he had gone, leaving her in tangled sweaty sheets.

* * *

The Founders had managed to convince her to have a meal with them, even though her every sentence was followed by a cough and her steps were shaky. At times, she wondered if it was her illness or the crippling guilt that made it hard to get out of bed.

She had driven her daughter away and then convinced a horribly ill-tempered man to follow her in the hopes that he would bring her back. But, with each passing day, it seemed more likely that something had befallen both of them as her falcon had yet to return with any news.

Salazar, on the other hand, seemed distraught by his favorite pupil's sudden disappearance.

It wasn't all bad, she guessed. After all, she had her friends and the school they had created. Even if the four of them were too different to get along splendidly most of the time, it didn't mean they couldn't count on each other.

Maybe she should focus on what she had accomplished instead of thinking about what she had lost. Her time on this Earth had resulted in three things she was proud of: her diadem, her daughter, and Hogwarts. Any one of them, on their own, meant she had a legacy. Perhaps her time on this planet had some lasting impact after all.

Just as she had managed to cheer herself up slightly, a man carrying the finished design of the school emblem arrived. Godric had been working on it in secret for the past year. It was the only project he had managed to finish successfully, and the rest of them had all agreed that it was, therefore, something to be praised no matter the result.

When the emblem was revealed, Rowena was too stunned to remember her promise.

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. How could this man be such a buffoon? They had discussed, at great length, what they should have as a way of recognizing the school. For some reason, Godric had insisted on using animals for the four houses. The rest of them had not cared enough about it to argue.

This was something she regretted right now, for this surprise was not a happy one.

Salazar was symbolized by a snake, fitting his parselmouth ability and snake familiar. Helga quite literally badgered everyone into doing as they were told and had therefore been represented with a honey badger. Godric had, of course, chosen a lion for himself. That did not surprise her; she had, after all, heard him brag about his lionheart to some poor lady that was besotten with him. She was quite sick of the way he mentioned lions at every passing opportunity but had long since given up her attempts at arguing with him. Now her only comment was an eye roll shared with Salazar that often resulted in a chuckle from the otherwise solemn man. The school motto was of course stupendously ridiculous; _Never tickle a sleeping dragon._ Only Godric could come up with such a thing. However, the animal he had chosen for her was upsetting.

"An eagle?" she exclaimed, "I own a falcon, and my last name is Ravenclaw! Where did you get this moronic idea from, Godric?" Rowena rose to her feet, drawing the attention of the students present at dinner. It also earned her a raised brow from Salazar and a laugh from Helga.

Godric sat there, baffled. He clearly did not see what he had done wrong.

"Rowena, dear, it is only an emblem of the school," he said, trying to soothe her.

"It is my legacy!"

"What about your daughter and your diadem?" Salazar asked.

Rowena shied away from Salazar as if he had burnt her. That man was too perceptive for her to be around in her distressed state. With the way his green eyes bore into hers, she knew he now had guessed some of what she had been so desperate to hide.

They continued to stare at each other, Rowena afraid to speak and confirm his suspicions, when Godric interjected, "Rowena, you agreed that I would be able to make any and all decisions regarding this. Don't go back on your word now."

She tore her eyes from Salazar and looked at Godric instead.

"Fine."

She straightened her robes, raised her head high, and walked out of the Great Hall without a backward glance.

Her legacy had been turned into a joke, and there was not enough time to fix it.

When she had walked out of sight of any students or teachers, she leaned against a wall and tried to calm down. Her palm was sweaty, her body was failing to stay upright, and she knew she would not make it to the infirmary before she passed out.

Had she only told them how bad she was now feeling, they would have made sure to follow her and ensure she was fine. Once more, she had been foolish enough to hide the truth from them.

Her hand slipped, and she fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

After that, there was little to hold onto anymore. With each passing day, she lost hope that her daughter could forgive her. She grew sicker as well, more asleep than awake, feverish and unable to tell what was real and not.

In her few lucid moments, her most pressing emotion was regret. If she had only used the time given to her to be with her daughter. There was nothing left to do at this point, her days were numbered, and she had wasted them all staring at the stars, wishing for wisdom.

Had a part of her driven Helena away on purpose?

During those last few days, she dreamt of the stars and her daughter, but the image that swept it all away in her last moments was but one man.

Her falcon cried out in a manner that was reminiscent of those nights below the sky wishing upon a star.

"Rumpelstiltskin," was the last word Rowena would ever utter.

Even in her fevered state, her dreams had led her to the answer, but it was too late, both for her and her daughter.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:** I also wrote this story for some other challenges. To not confuse the judge in the QLFC I opted for putting these prompts on the bottom since even I got confused with them all at the top._

 **Diagon Alley II prompts:**

 _Bingo Challenge: Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Versatility Challenge: 100 Characters: Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Fairytale Challenge: Rumpelstiltskin_

 _Fairytale Challenge Prompt: Midnight_

* * *

 ** _A special thanks to Tiggs (whitetiger91) who was an amazing help in Betaing this story when it came to word count and odd ideas. Thanks to Mal for helping with all my horrid grammar mistakes, and Sunne for suggesting stuff that I needed to add when I was 1000 words short. You three are an amazing Beta team!_**

* * *

If you are interested in the QLFC there are spots open for reserves (some of those end up as permanent members of teams).

If you are interested in the Diagon Alley challenges, please go and check it out! I am a mod there and we have a lot of different things going on that should cater to everyone's taste.

Link to both is in my profile.

Xx


End file.
